All Eyes on You
by BlackVelvetInk
Summary: Anastasia has just inherited the family fortune and enterprise following her father's death. A headstrong and determined woman, she always gets what she wants. But when Ana meets newcomer Christian Grey, her life is turned upside down - and she finds herself questioning whether it is worth it or not. A relationship so wrong, it couldn't be more right. AU, rated M for smut.
1. Not One to Forget

****All rights belong to E. L. James. This is my first fanfic and I'd appreciate any feedback. The story is written from both Ana and Christian's POVs. I really enjoyed writing this and I'd love to continue, so please read and review! Thank you!

* * *

_**Anastasia**_

"Ms Steele?"

I sat up in shock as my personal assistant timidly knocked on the door. I blinked for a few seconds before regarding him with as much alertness as I could muster at this time of night. The clock on my desk flashed a set of digits which made me groan softly – 11.47 PM.

"Ms Steele?" he repeated. There was no doubt that Ben was a dedicated PA – who else would willingly remain in the deadened office playing catch-up on a mountain of paperwork on a Friday night? He was a graduate, fresh out of university and prepared to go to any length to further his career. Dressed in a generic white dress shirt that had come loose during the day, he peered across the room at me expectantly.

I ran a hand through my hair and yawned. "It's okay, Ben. You should go home, you've done more than enough for a day." He stood there uncertainly. "Go on, get some rest. I'm going to head off soon, too. God knows we'll need everything we've got for Monday."

A subtle wave of relief washed over his face as he waved a small goodbye. "Goodnight, Ms Steele." Turning back, he said, "I'll have my phone by me over the weekend if you need anything."

I chucked softly. "Thank you, Ben. Goodnight."

I reclined in my leather chair and turned to survey the city stretched out before me. The Sydney nightlife was just getting started. The streets below were still congested with cars driving into the heart of the city. I turned my attention away from the sight below to the darkened buildings and their gleaming glass exteriors. It was all quiet from above street level.

With a small sigh, I organised the papers in front of me haphazardly. The prospect of the press conference on Monday filled me with dread. It was going to be a long day of ugly family truths and grievances – divulged exclusively to the public. I needed to get out of this place. Not just the office, the whole damn city. The country, even. As the newly instated heiress of the family fortune, even I could appreciate the irony of feeling so powerless in the power vacuum that was our family business.

I decided it was time to re-join the world separated from me by the glass walls of my daily prison.

* * *

The club pulsed as bodies swayed rhythmically to the beat of the music. I sat on a stool at the bar and ordered my third drink. Slowing turning around in my seat, I settled on watching the gyrations of the group on the dance floor. It was hypnotic. The music vibrated through my body as I lifted myself off of my seat, compelled to join the heap of bodies moving, just moving.

No one would pay attention to who I was here. I raised my arms and clutched my hair, closing my eyes so that the music would wash over me. I was drowning in a sea of glorious sensations – it was as if the rest of the world had dissolved into nothing and all I could see, hear, feel was the beat of the music and the freedom of my body in that moment.

I felt someone's presence close by. A body was slowly making its way to mine; I could feel the heat of his breath on my neck as his body loosely encased mine from behind. Determined to be in the moment, I refrained from turning around to look and instead proceeded to grind myself against him. My right arm reached up to touch the back of his neck as we clung onto each other, thoroughly immersed in the sensuality of it all.

After a few minutes, I swung my body around, curious to see who this stranger was. Our eyes met and we regarded each other with a mixture of curiosity and lust. He was young, probably a year or two younger than me. He had a fresh-faced look about him that was reinforced by his open brown eyes and a head of messy brown hair.

His hands slipped to my waist as I pressed myself against him. My body tensed for one moment as I felt something pass from my body to his. It was electric. Panting from exertion and pure lust, we locked eyes, never breaking contact until the end of the song. We stood there, catching our breaths. I could feel a heat rising within my body that wasn't just from the thin layer of sweat coating my skin and his.

I lightly touched the back of his neck and whispered in his ear. "Let's take this somewhere else."

* * *

"You're Anastasia Steele, right?"

I pressed the button in the lift to take us to the eighth floor of the hotel. Turning around, I gave him a small smile. "Ana."

He raised his eyebrows and leaned against the back of the lift, looking impressed. Before he could say anything, I took a step closer until I was positioned between his legs and close enough to see the row of delicate eyelashes lining his eyelids – and just close enough to feel his slowly growing erection.

"Can we forget that I am who I am tonight?"

"Sure", he breathed. "I just wanted to say, though… I'm sorry about your dad."

I paused. "It's like he's gone, but he's still here because everyone keeps talking about him and I just can't stand the fact that I have to pick up after someone who was so selfish and ungrateful." I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh. "Like I said, I kind of just want to forget, so… can we do that?"

I didn't give him enough time to answer, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. My hands held the sides of his face as I deepened the kiss, our tongues clashing as want turned to need. I pressed my lower body closer to his, hoping no one would enter the lift. Breathless, I tugged at his shirt as his kissed my neck feverishly. My breath hitched as his hands roamed towards my thighs. The lift opened and we stumbled out, him kissing my shoulders while I quickly scanned my card and threw open the door.

Once inside, I pushed him against the door and attacked his lips once more. My hands made their way down his torso and further down as I slipped my right hand above his groin, feeling his bulging member. He groaned, his head falling back against the door. It gave me intense pleasure to know that I had produced that kind of reaction.

I took a step back and pulled his tie toward me as we headed to the bed in the en suite. Pushing him down onto the bed, I began undressing myself until all that was left was my black lacy bra and underwear. His eyes widened as he took in my body and made to divest himself of his belt and pants. I climbed on top of him, hissing at the feeling of skin against skin. Leaning over his upper body, I unbuttoned his shirt and planted kisses along his torso. My hips rocked against his as I let out a small moan, desire pooling at my core. It was pure, unadulterated, animal need.

He sat up and reached behind my back to unclasp my bra, releasing my breasts into the cold air. At the feel of my chest pinned against his, I closed my eyes and rocked slowly against his erection. His hands were splayed across my shoulders as he gazed at the valley between my breasts. Slowly, he took one nipple into his warm mouth and sucked on it. I cried, gasping at the newfound pleasure of his tongue as it lapped at the mound of flesh while his other hand softly massaged my other breast.

"I need you. I need you inside me right now," I moaned.

I shifted my legs so that they wrapped around his waist, my arms gripping his shoulders. Positioning his cock at my entrance, I slid it along my folds to let him know how wet I was. Our eyes locked once more as I sunk onto his length, moaning loudly as my head fell back. We didn't move for a second; it was a split second while my walls expanded to fit him before I began rocking again.

His hands gripped my hips tightly as he thrust to match my every motion. "Oh. Oh. Oh god." He kissed me passionately before diverting his attention to my neck while his hands slid down between our bodies to rub my clit.

I could feel myself trembling, bringing myself closer to the edge. Quickening our pace, I pushed him back onto the bed and balanced my hands on his chest. The sound of flesh against flesh intensified as my breasts bounced up and down to the rhythm. He held onto them and squeezed, panting as he tried to keep up with my thrusts.

"I'm about to come. Oh god."

I could feel my walls clenching around his cock and I shuddered as wave of intensity shook my whole body. Moments later, he spilled into me, causing a second orgasm to judder through me. We rocked the tide out before I disentangled myself from him and collapsed onto the bed, my chest rising and falling as I tried to catch my breath.

"I sure forgot who you were just then," he panted.


	2. The Element of Surprise

**_Christian_**

I opened my eyes gingerly and groaned. As my eyes adjusted to the brilliant light streaming in through the window, I reached out and patted the empty space next to me. She had gone. I hadn't expected her to stay, of course – but then again, I didn't know what to make of _the _Anastasia Steele in the first place.

Besides my clothes hanging loosely off of a chair, there was nothing in the hotel room to suggest that anything had happened last night. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Memories of the night flitted through my mind as I pictured her strong, lean legs on either side of me, her beautiful pale skin, and the shocking intensity of her gaze.

It was a moment before I realised that it was quickly approaching 9:00am. I jumped out of bed and hurriedly put on my clothes. I had to rush back to my apartment and freshen up for a morning tea event to celebrate the opening of the new Buzuo offices in the city. With a last scan of the room, I closed the door and ran for the lifts before the doors closed.

* * *

"Good morning, Mr Grey." The blonde-haired usher greeted me with a silky voice, handing me a program for the day's events. I gave her a small smile before entering the function room. It was an expansive space, interrupted every few metres with round tables laden with platters of pastries and fruits. I reached for a glass of orange juice from a passing waiter as I made my way across the room, spying my friend and now colleague across the room.

"Hey, man. Where is everyone?" I asked as I approached him. The room was not yet full; waiters stood to the sides while ten or so people milled around the tables chatting.

I shifted the glass from my right hand to my left as we shook hands. "Christian, mate. Get a hold of this. There's a rumour going around that the company is merging. They're apparently making an announcement today," Brad looked at me expectantly.

"Uh huh. That sounds interesting." I took a sip and placed the glass on a nearby table, wiping the condensation from my hands on my pants.

"This is big news! That means that there'll be more openings for those who can climb up the ladder," he said. "Look, I have a meeting with a few supervisors today – they'll likely have more to say. I'll let you know what I hear."

Brad was the type of guy who got whatever he set his eyes on, whenever he had the mind to turn on his charm. He was charismatic and well-endowed with good looks and a large family inheritance. I had recently transferred companies on his recommendation and it was only by his referral that I had managed to get the job.

His voice trailed off as he saw his field manager from across the room. He buttoned his suit and clapped my back, "Hey, gotta go. I'll be back in few – just need to say hi." He began walking off before turning back, "Don't go anywhere, man."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my glass from the table, downing the last of the orange juice before turning my attention to a bacon and egg tart. As I bit into the warm pastry, I slid my other hand into my pocket, surveying the room. It was filling up now; excited chatter floated through the air as a current of fresh-faced employees mingled with their prospective clients and managers, probably thinking they'd be able to score in more ways than one.

I walked over to the glass windows and looked out onto the sprawling city. It was a Saturday morning, but it was the city was slowly working up to its usual frenetic pace. Most buildings around us were still darkened, lying dormant for the weekend. Besides a few silhouettes in the opposite building, we were the only ones awake and getting the corporate machine running bright and early. It was an internal event, they had said, to welcome newly recruited employees. It was probably no coincidence that they had chosen today to spill the news if Brad was right.

I yawned, my mind far away from the clink of glass and chatter. I couldn't stop thinking about her. What the hell was she doing last night at the club and what the hell was she doing sidling up to a stranger like me? Her family life often made the headlines, but nobody actually knew much about her, only that she was the eldest of the Steele clan. With her long, brown hair and penetrating brown eyes, she hardly looked like the head of the most lucrative company in the country. Her father had died last week – a stroke, they had concluded. She had inherited everything as a result.

She had stared so intently into my eyes as she rode me with wild abandon, closing them only when she couldn't take the ecstasy, her hair clinging on to the thin sheen of sweat covering her body. Her hands had glided over my chest as she pressed small kisses down my torso. I remembered the feel of her skin against mine as I pulled her hips closer to me, cupping her beautiful breasts in my palms as we moved together in a relentless rhythm. The sounds she had made – sounds that I had _elicited _– turned me on beyond anything. She had been so tight, so wet – it was like nothing I had ever experienced before. Just the thought of being inside her again had my blood rushing down there, so I shoved both hands into my pockets, trying desperately to think of something else.

I didn't have to try hard when the noise levels in the room reached a peak and inexplicably died down. A hush had fallen over the entire room as people turned to the stage which had been erected earlier this morning. I vaguely heard the end of an introduction before people around me began clapping, ushering in someone who was walking through the doors. I had lingered around the sides of the room, so my view of the stage was partially obstructed by the many heads in front me.

The next thing I knew, she was standing in front me. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Anastasia Steele," a voice boomed through the speakers.

Shocked, I looked up, and in that moment, our eyes met. Her mouth fell slowly open as I stood there, lost for words.

* * *

**Author's note: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites! I have been overwhelmed by the responses to this fic. This chapter is setting up the next few chapters, where we'll see how the relationship between Ana and Christian fares in light of this revelation - will they continue what they started? Join me for the ride, and keep reviewing please! I promise more lemons in the very near future. Much love to you all xx**


	3. Uncertainty

**_Anastasia_**

I froze. A room full of staring faces swam before me as my heart began to thump uncontrollably. It was so loud that I wondered why nobody else was as alarmed as I was. I gulped, trying to shake the panic that had started to erode my mind. An uncomfortable silence descended on the room as the expectant faces looked up at me, waiting for me to start speaking. As I searched for words, the room disappeared and all that was left in my vision was his figure, standing stock still across the room, his face drained of colour. Our eyes remained locked; I could not take my eyes off of him. _What was he doing here?_

The sound of broken glass pulled me firmly back into reality. "Um…" I gave a shaky laugh. "Well, thank you for the ceremonious welcome," I joked, gesturing at the waiter who had dropped the glass. I cleared my throat and rifled through the sheets in front me before addressing the room again.

"As most of you will have heard by now, my father passed away last week. It's been a challenging time for my family and I, and we've had to pick up the pieces left behind by his loss." I paused. "But there has been one good thing to come out of this, and it's right here in front me." I held my gaze and smiled at the sea of faces in front of me, my eyes briefly flickering over to that side of the room, but managing to avoid eye contact with him. _I don't even know his name_.

"It is my great pleasure to announce that Steele Enterprises will be merging with Buzuo – a decision we hope will create more opportunities within the market." There was a collective gasp from the room before the applause came.

As the noise died down, the crowd began to murmur excitedly as I continued, "This also means that we will be creating new opportunities for those who have been so loyal to both companies, as well as the new faces I see before me. We will be making a public announcement next week, but for now, thank you all for coming today," I beamed.

I stepped down from the stage, a wave of relief washing over me as people turned their attention towards each other to discuss the news. My breathing slowly returned to its normal rhythm as I moved through the crowd, smiling and nodding without really looking until I reached the doors. Hoping that no one would notice, I quietly slipped out and walked slowly to the bathroom, pondering the events of the past few minutes.

_Okay, breathe, Ana. You only have to stick around for a couple days before you can go back to being the anonymous CEO. Breathe._

I took a deep breath, pushed open the doors and walked to stand in front of the bathroom mirror, which spanned the length of the entire wall. I glanced behind me, relieved that the stalls were empty. Resting both hands on the bench, I stared at the person in the mirror. Save for the slightly loosened state of my bun and the frazzled look in my eyes, a composed face stared back. I turned the tap on and began washing my hands.

As I reached for the paper towels next to the sink, I could hear the soft thuds of pacing footsteps outside in the corridor. I took one final glance in the mirror again, smoothing my hair and skirt down before reaching for the door handle. Before I could get a hold of it, the door opened from the other side and in he stepped.

I gasped. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He pushed past me into the bathroom and I took step a back. "What the hell are youdoing here?" I repeated, this time with more emphasis.

We stood facing each other, a few metres between our bodies. I could feel the familiar spark of electricity starting in my fingers.

He smiled wryly. "You mean in the ladies' bathroom or at Buzuo?"

"Strange, I don't remember you being such an _ass_," I said, narrowing my eyes. "I'm leaving." I pushed past him, my shoulder shoving his, causing the spark to run through my arm up to my shoulder.

He grabbed ahold of my arm, his eyes penetrating mine. "We need to talk." I paused, my eyes flickering over his face. Seeing the serious look in his eyes, I relented grudgingly.

"Fine."

* * *

**A/N: Once again, I am so grateful for all the reviewers and followers of this story - I'm so glad you guys are enjoying it. This was a rather short chapter, but Chapter 4 will hopefully follow soon after and we'll get to see the confrontation between Christian and Ana. Thanks all! xx**


End file.
